What's a Ninja?
by Unicornslove
Summary: Laura and Ryley have a hard life but that all changes when the fall into the Naruto world, Gaara and Neji will that being a Ninja is easy but loving and restoring to girls lost memories is far beyond any skill they ever learned.
1. Falling

For those reading this is not a SasuNaru one they are the main characters so if your a fan sorry

Hello everyone, for those reading this I put this story out and deleted it cause I did it wrong and I wanted to make changes, like it is now a GaaraxOcc and a NejixOcc, for those reading this, this is a story I wrote specifically to one friend, she moved away recently and I am extremely worried about her so this story is about hers and my adventures in the world of Naruto.

-

Ryley sat at the park on the hill overlooking the field then she saw them. Her former friends come toward her and her sister.

She didn't know what went wrong all she knew is that they now hated her and her adopted sister Laura, but she never knew why.

Laura was her adopted sister and best friend, her entire family decided to go to Australia for Christmas and she doesn't like planes so she decided to stay with Ryley, in the end the plane crashed over the Atlantic and there were no survivors.

So Ryley's Dad decided that he would take her in, so that's how's its been for 2 years but as Ryley seemed to spend more and more time with Laura her friends started to glare and move away from her, until it came to the point where they were calling them names and tripping them in the hall.

"Hey there, we were just wondering if you guys were hungry?" one teased, as they began to circle the two.

Ryley felt Laura press up against her back, both girls glared defiantly at the group of girls circling them.

"Leave us alone please," came Laura's tiny whisper.

"Now why should we do that?" one taunted them, grabbing a hand full of her fries and throwing them at Laura, Laura's low whimper could only be heard by Ryley.

"Leave us alone." Came Ryley's full of confidence voice, even though she was silently pushing herself more and more into the dark on the inside.

"Um? NO! Ha ha ha ha!" one laughed wildly as two others sprayed ketchup all over Ryley and Laura.

She could here Laura already crying, Ryley could already feel the tears streaming down her face.

"Awe, look at the babies! Ha! Why don't we go get your mommy Laura? Oh that's right she's dead!" the girls taunted and laugh as they continued to dump food and sauces on the girls, both sat and took it.

They continued until one seemed to get tired and drew foot back, then pounded it right into Ryley's ribs, there was a sickening crack and Ryley fell forward holding her stomach and coughing.

Laura made a move to help her friend only to feel a foot connect with her arm, crying out in pain, she felt them kick her again so she went flying away from Ryley's side.

The girls circled around Ryley and began to kick and punch the down girl until one of them called out and they all ran away, leaving the bloody Ryley alone.

"Ryley?" Laura whispered.

The lump moved and slowly the bloody and torn girl got up and moved over to where Laura lay on the ground.

"I am OK," the voice was raspy and cut, "Let's go home, and call Dad."

Laura nodded and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number only to get the answering machine.

"He's not home." Laura whispered.

"Are you OK?" both girls turned to see who was talking, two boys stood behind them.

The girls stared at the boys, very surprised that they were even talking to them.

"Hello, you OK?" The brown haired boy said.

"Can you give us a ride?" Ryley asked.

The boy looked at her confused.

"So we can get home and fix ourselves?" Ryley asked.

"Are you sure you don't need a Doctor?" the black hair boy asked.

"Yah, I can take care of myself thanks." Ryley said she looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, do you need help?" the brown haired boy asked, Ryley nodded.

Walking over he put her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her fragile and bloody waste.

The black haired boy looked at Laura but she got up without help, "I am OK just slightly bruised."

He nodded and they made their way over to the car, it was around four so Laura considered they were lucky that anyone came to help them.

The brown haired boy helped Ryley into the cars back seat before closing the door and climbing into the drivers side of the car, while the black haired boy climbed into the passenger seat, Laura climbed into the back.

"So where do you live?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Down in the 3rd subdivision." Ryley said as they drove passing many nice homes until Ryley mumbled a word, "Stop."

They had stopped in front of a blue house, with an apple tree in the front.

"Thanks for the ride." Laura said bowing her head at the boys in the car, before racing over to Ryley's side of the car and helped her out, as soon as she was out the boys smiled and waved at the girls before saying, "If there's anything else..."

"No we're okay, thanks again." Laura said before walking up the driveway to the garage door, she turned to see the boys drive away.

Smiling she turned to Ryley, who had already unlocked the door. The two stumbled inside to see the car gone, they moved over to where the stairs were so they could get into the basement, helping Ryley down the stairs they reached the door leading to the basement.

Slipping the key into the door knob there was a squeaky click and the door swung open.

Entering the basement Laura and Ryley got their shoes off and made their way up the stairs, and into the living room.

They moved down the hallway to their bedroom, another click and the door opened, Ryley managed to limp over to the beds, she sat down on one.

"I need a shower; do you wanna get the first aid kit out?" Ryley asked picking herself up and moving over the private bathroom and disappearing inside.

Ryley looked at her cut up self in the mirror before turning the shower on then stripping off all of her torn clothing and throwing it into the hamper.

Climbing into the warm shower, she felt everything was washing away, looking at the shower floor she saw it had blood, mud and grass all over it.

Washing her short chin length red hair with kiwi and apple smelling shampoo and conditioner, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the soap get into the wounds.

Slowly she turned the shower off and got up and moved over to the mirror wiping a towel across the foggy mirror and looking at all the cuts and bruises on her body, there was a large bruise just bellow her chest where she had been kicked.

There was a cut right above her eye and several on her arms and legs turning to look at her back she saw that it was mostly bruises and just a few cuts.

Drying off and walking through another door that lead into the walking closet the two shared, putting on a bra and underwear she walked back out into the room where Laura looked up and gestured for her sister to sit on the bed while she began to disinfect and put ointment on the wounds before taping gozz or wrapping up the wound, one of Ryley's entire arm was wrapped up, along with her chest and parts of her legs, once she was all bandaged up, Ryley got up and went into the closet, pulling on a pear of beige cargo pants and a loose black t-shirt and a baggy black hoodie.

Walking out she went over to her dresser where the girls had a mirror hanging so they could not hog up the bathroom when all they needed was the mirror, Ryley began to brush through her hair, letting the water droplets all onto her hoodies sleeves. Brushing it so her bangs fell forward and covered her eyes and the cut above them, she smiled a fake smile at her reflection.

"Hello freak." Glaring at her reflection she went over and began to pick up bloody bandages and throwing them in the trash.

-

Laura turned the shower on and let the warm water soak her body enjoying the heat, her arm hurt but she didn't care she was in utter bliss.

Climbing out she swiftly rapped her hair in a towel and dried off, swiftly examining the bruise on her arm she sighed, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but in a few more hours maybe even minutes it would grow larger she bruised far too easily.

Grabbing her glasses she put them on and sat on the toilet in a towel and braided her mid back blond hair.

Moving into the walk in closet she picked out her favorite skirt it was a sky blue with wrinkles all through it.

Pulling on a dark blue blouse, with long flowing sleeves and a v-neck shape, she exited the room to see Ryley sitting on her bed putting away the first aid stuff.

Smiling at Ryley she walked over and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling now Ryley better?" Laura asked worry clear on her face.

"I am fine, but I could go for a sandwich." Ryley said shining a smile, both girls got up and moved over to the door and hurried down the hall to the kitchen, a note was on the dining table, but Ryley happily skipped past it, to the pantry where the food was kept.

Laura moved over to the table and grabbed the note it read:

_Hey kids,_

_Me and the guys have gone on a camping trip, sorry for the short notice I am sure you can survive on your own for a bit keep Ryley away from the chocolate._

_Love you both,_

_Dad_

"Hey Ryley no chocolate." Laura said scanning the note for any more instructions.

"Too late." Glancing up she saw Ryley already had chocolate and peanut butter sandwich made, sighing she put the note up on the fridge before making one for herself.

Ryley was already getting ready to make her second one when Laura finished, sighing she shook her head and took a bite.

"So when do you think he will be back?" Ryley asked as they made their way back to their room, Ryley had grabbed two spoons, the peanut butter and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"A few days maybe." Laura replied making her way over to their bed, it was already getting dark out as it was.

Ryley glanced out longingly at the moon outside their window, it was full.

The room's one side had a bunk bed and the walls were painted black with glow paint flecked all over, there was a desk and wolf drawings all over the walls.

The other side of the room had a single bed with the walls painted blue there were pictures of dolphins and water creatures all over the walls along with all sorts of drawings, there was a small desk right next to Ryley's.

Moving slowly Ryley opened the window and climbed out pulling herself onto the roof, then offered her hand to Laura who gladly took it and helped her onto the roof.

The two girls sat there staring at the full moon with wishing eyes, eyes hopeful for all pain to end and go away, to let lives be lived in peace.

Both girls were barefoot Ryley's eyes looked up at the moon and smiled leaning her head on her sisters shoulder.

Then a gentle voice escaped light pink lips.

In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.

Laura's fragile and shy voice came out strong likes Ryley's as she joined in the chorus.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tear.

Ryley's voice dropped out as Laura continued.

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're OK.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on.

Ryley's voice once again joins with Laura's.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

They continued to sing together.

Together in all these memories  
I see you smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Til' the end of time.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

All my memories...

The two girls finished singing in complete silence, Ryley kept wishful eyes on the moon as Laura's drifted to the friend who had stayed by her side even when people had started to shun her, call her names, hurt her yet she stayed with her even if her life would be better if she didn't.

Silent tears rolled down the blond girls cheeks from grey eyes, Ryley turned and looked at her, she blinked her eyes were slightly confused.

"What'd you do? Stub your toe?" Ryley asked a smile on her pale features.

That was a rare glimpse of the old Ryley the one who would go around be random, laugh at things, crack jokes and smile all the time. She disappeared when her friends began to beat her and only came back when the two were alone.

Smiling Laura replied, "No just cold."

Rolling her eyes Ryley smirked, "Really now, so if your cold I guess you will want the heater on?"

"Ah, no!" Ryley smiled evilly because the heater was a sheer weapon of torture it could heat anything up, once Ryley had tried to make things explode with it, one word.

BOOM!

Smiling both Ryley and Laura got up, stepping forward Ryley accidentally bumped Laura, she fell toward the edge, falling off, and a scream escaped her lips but was cut off when she felt a hand grab hers.

Looking up she saw Ryley's face filled with utter pain, as he cuts re-opened as she forced herself to hold on.

"Ryley!" Laura gasped but the hand holding onto the house slipped and bother girls tumbled forward.

A scream erupted from Laura's throat as the ground came up on them, but they seemed to pass through it next thing they know, their hitting the ground with a thump.

Laura heard Ryley cry out in pain before falling into unconsciousness herself.

-

Laura woke, her body was screaming pain and stiffness, slowly she opened her eyes to see green trees above her, sitting up slowly she looked around to see where she was.

There was nothing but under brush, tall trunks stuck out of the ground, Laura's eye widened.

Turning she looked and saw a red headed figure lying on the ground beside her, grey eyes widened as she moved forward to touch her.

The girl groaned, and her body turned to face her swamp colored green eyes stared at her, the girl opened her mouth but began to cough red liquid spouting out of her mouth.

"Laura?" her voice was raspy and dry, it started another coughing fit by the red headed girl.

Suddenly a wave of emotion came and Laura new one thing in her mind, "Ryley." The girl looked up at Laura and smiled her eyes no longer a swampy green but a vibrant new born leaf color or the color leaves turn when sunlight hits it.

"Yeah," coughing Ryley pushed her body off the ground and coughed up more blood, "I can't walk let alone breath with all this blood coming out of my mouth, I heard voices coming from that direction," Ryley nodded her head in the direction she meant.

Laura nodded and got up she felt pain run through her body, but she forced body to move as she ran through the bush, she could here them too, voices!

Her steps faltered as suddenly as a lightening and she collapsed. Looking up she saw a house, her eyes widened, a boy stood over her.

"Help," she whispered before passing out.

-

Ryley growled and spat out more blood from her mouth pushing herself toward a tree, as she leaned her back against, just as a huge wave of pain raced through her body.

Ryley's eyes widened but she fought the feeling into the depths of her mind, and then dark spots started to creep into her vision.

Ryley closed her eyes and breathed in and out once… twice… three times and then re-opened her eyes and saw the spots were getting bigger and her vision was clouding growling again she coughed up more blood.

Her eyes narrowed as she forced with all her might to keep from going into darkness she had a feeling she wouldn't wake up, she knew she had lost a lot of blood.

Then she heard some call of Ryley hesitantly, she knew someone was unsure if she was here.

Ryley let the pain shoot forth from the depths of her mind, as she let the scream of pain rip through her throat, it was a dry and hoarse scream but it did the job she could here people crashing through the bush toward her.

She managed to keep her eyes opened long enough to see a black haired boy and a person with really long brown hair.

Her eyes were dropping and already the pain was becoming numbed by the darkness, _'Shit! Come on hurry up! If I go I won't wake up!'_ Ryley screamed into her head.

The brown haired person looked at the black haired boy, "She's dying we need to get her to a hospital Suna's closest."

Next thing she knew was she was in the arms of the black haired boy and her sister was in the brown haired boy's arms, they were being carried bridle style.

The tree's almost instantly disappeared and became sand and dunes. Ryley's eyes were beginning to droop.

Ryley growled and summand the numbed down pain and forced it forward with her might as she forced the pain to keep her awake.

A man with the same hair cut as the boy carrying her, was looking at her in surprise.

"She's forcing her pain to keep her awake… Impressive but you are in safe hands. You may sleep." He said giving her a caring looked, but Ryley growled and replied hoarsely.

"I'll die the darkness is already trying to take my sight." His eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

They stopped and their voices became murmurs, then a mere buzz, Ryley's eyes widened, he whispered, "I can't here." Her voice was barely there.

Suddenly they were moving again, Ryley forced her eyes to remain open, even though they wanted desperately to close and her body to sleep.

Blood started to pool into her mouth again and she began to hack and cough to get it out of her throat and mouth.

Then she was in a white building and people moved wildly around her, Ryley could barely keep her eyes open.

Then as she felt someone place a mask on her face and her eyes finally closed and she whispered one word as she passed out, "Laura…"

-

Laura woke up on a white bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around, _'Where am I? Where's Ryley?'_ Laura glanced around then questioned the room, "Where's Ryley?"

-

So what do you think I kinda left a cliffy but I really want to get people to read and review, kk? Please read and review cause I really like them!!


	2. Clothing

For those reading this is not a SasuNaru one they are the main characters so if your a fan sorry

Hello I hope you enjoyed the last chappy and also if have any songs you want the girls to sing or anything you want to suggest please inform me ENJOY!

-

_Recap_

_Laura woke up on a white bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around, __'Where am I? Where's Ryley?'__ Laura glanced around then questioned the room, "Where's Ryley?"_

_End of Recap_

Laura made a move to get out of bed but was stopped by two strong hands, "You shouldn't move."

Laura turned around to see a boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes holding her down by her shoulders.

"Where is Ryley?" Laura asked the boy as he grabbed something off the desk and handed it to her; she slipped on her glasses and looked at him more clearly.

He had a plate on his forehead with two what looked to be straps falling down the sides from it; his eyes had no pupils which Laura found quite interesting.

He had on a beige t-shirt with a high collar, brown shorts, open toed shoes and his left arm and leg were covered in bandages.

Laura whispered, "Where's Ryley?"

"The red head? She is in surgery." Laura stared at him, she felt herself getting sucked into darkness, and she reached out to see if she could feel Ryley.

She could! But Ryley was slipping away, Laura's eyes widened.

Opening her mouth her words began to poor out of her mouth,

Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping  
Until you know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart

In the surgery room the medic Nin stared, they knew they were loosing her but the red heads lips began to move and her pulse began to even out and become stronger.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened?  
The truth will free my soul

Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go

Almost like you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just did not know  
Where you were

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened?  
The truth will free my soul

Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to go

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened?  
The truth will free my soul

Laura suddenly felt extremely weak, falling back into the bed she closed her eyes to sleep.

-

Ryley slowly woke in a white room, turning her head slightly she saw an IV sticking out of her arm; glaring she moved forward to pull it out, but a hand stopped her.

Turning to glare at the person holding her hand she growled, "Let go."

"You just got out of critical condition, you shouldn't pull the IV out, oh youthful one!" Ryley's glare became scarier, as she stared at a boy with a black hair in the style of a bowl cut; he had huge eye brows and wore a green jump suit.

"Where's Laura?" Ryley finally asked lowering her hand away from the IV.

"The youthful blond girl? So her names Laura… How YOUTHFUL!! She is just across the hall." Ryley sat up and ripped out the IV in a swift movement, she still had her clothes on more specifically she had a new shirt but still had her cargos.

Swinging her legs out of bed, the boy made a move to stop her but Ryley turned tear filled eyes to him, she fought the tears but they fell the boy hesitated long enough for Ryley to dart out of the room and race into the one across the hall.

A boy sat in a chair by Laura's bed, rage bubbled into Ryley but forcing it back she walked forward and looked at Laura's pale features, the tears roared down her face as Ryley sat on the floor beside her sisters bed, gentle grabbing her hand and whispering reassuring words.

The brown haired boy watched her and said quietly, "She woke up while you were in surgery and hasn't woken up since," Ryley turned her stare at the boy who now stood at the end of the bed so he could talk to her face, "You should go back to sleep too."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ryley said as she looked at Laura, "I plan to stay with my sister."

"Your sisters?" A man in the hallway was dressed in all white stared at her.

"Yes." Ryley's eyes never left Laura's face.

"Do you mind if we ask a few questions?" the man asked, as he walked into the room.

"Depends," was Ryley's response.

"Where are you from?"

"Don't know."

"Who are your parents?"

"Don't know."

"OK, um… Are you ninja?"

"What the hells a ninja?" the people stared at her like she was mad.

"Um… OK, you seemed to have lost your memory… Let's see if anything stimulates it… Father, mother? Does anything come to your mind when I say that?"

"No."

"OK, how about siblings?"

"Laura,"

"What do you see when I say that?"

"Sitting on a roof, slipping and falling… We fell through the ground and landed on the ground… Laura landed on top of me and passed out I managed to get her off of me before passing out myself. Then she woke me up and I told her to go get help because I couldn't walk." Ryley said her eyes closed as she thought, "You put me under with a mask and I could feel myself slipping into darkness, then I could feel Laura searching and she found me and pulled me out.

"She saved my life; I would be dead if she hadn't pulled me out." Ryley sighed and looked up at the sleeping form of Laura.

"Hmm, that's very interesting, anything else?"

"No." With that the man was about to leave but a much bigger version of the boy she had asked where Laura was stood in the door way.

"I believe the information you just gathered belongs to Kohona." He said.

"Oh, yes of course here you are, sorry." The man said bowing and walking away.

"Are we going to leave?" the brown haired boy asked the man, who nodded and the mini me of him came up behind him with a girl with two buns in her hair.

"You two will be coming with us, ok?" Ryley nodded and go up to see Laura's eyes open, smiling Ryley hugged her and Laura smiled.

"So you two aren't ninja you'll have to be carried. Neji and Lee, please take care of them we'll be here one more day to make sure everything is alright with you two and to get supplies, before we set off." The man said, "By the way my names Gai, and these are my students, Lee, Neji and Tenten."

The guys soon left so it was just Laura, Ryley and Tenten.

"You guys are gonna need new clothes, your skirt will catch on everything." Ryley smirked, when Laura frowned.

"Don't worry Laura." Ryley said reassuringly, "We will get you some new skirts."

Laura frowned but nodded.

The girls left the hospital to a hot and sunny world.

Ryley frowned, she didn't like the heat she preferred rain, spring and fall, "I don't like the heat." She grumbled when Tenten gave her a questioning look.

"Well you'll have to live with it just a bit longer." They came up to a section of shops and entered the first, looking around.

There were plenty of clothes, jewelry and other items.

Laura was of course looking at long flowing skirts and long sleeved tops. Tenten was looking at something shiny.

Ryley frowned and moved around the girls section not really finding anything worth her time, in truth Ryley hated shopping she didn't mind shopping for food because that was one of her most favorite things in the world but clothes made her bored really, **really** bored.

A blond haired girl shopping just a little ahead of her looked and seemed to sense her discomfort.

Coming over she smiled, "Don't like shopping?"

"No." Ryley grumbled glaring at a pink jacket covered in frills making a gagging sound she put it back onto the shelf.

Laughing she moved forward and grabbed several items off the shelf and shoved them at Ryley who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Try these on they'll look nice on you I think." She said smiling, "By the way I am Temari."

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to remind me sooner or later, I'm bad with names." Ryley sighed as she was shoved into a dressing room.

"OK! Now hurry up and show me."

-

Laura looked up from her rack of clothes to see Ryley being shoved into a change room stall, Tenten came over and smiled, "Lets see you in them, okay?"

Laura walked over to the change room to see Ryley come out in a black kimono top with a silver top underneath, the pants ninja usually wear, she had fishnet leggings on with the ninja's everyday foot wear.

She looked extremely pale but her red hair and green eyes shone brightly.

Tenten smirked, "Nice."

"Hmm… I can do better," she glanced at Laura, then at Tenten, "you're the group of ninja that brought the two girls in?"

Tenten shook her head, "No, I am one of them, these," she indicated to the two girls, "are the ones we brought."

Temari's eyes widened slightly, "Did one of you just get out of surgery?"

Tenten and Laura looked at Ryley who smirked, "It's Ryley and that's Laura, I am the one who just got out of surgery."

"Wow, well we still need to work on you, hmm, and you too Laura both of you have nice bodies I think I can mold them." Temari looked at Tenten and smirked, they both nodded.

"I call Laura!" Tenten screamed excitedly and raced around and came back not moments later with tons of clothes, which were thrown at both girls.

They were shoved into the change rooms.

-

The girls had each had large bags, the girls looked at them; Laura looked kind of wide eyed.

"Aren't we supposed to carry these to Kohona which is three days away?" Laura asked.

"Don't worry there are shrinking seals and jutsu's we can use on them to make them shrink and fit." Tenten laughed.

"Why don't you two come with me to my house here it's been a while since there have been other people here and I don't think my sibling's will be there." Temari said smiling. "Plus I want to try makeup on you two."

Both Laura and Ryley blushed.

Laughing they came up and through the area of wealthy owned buildings and stopped in front of one of them.

Opening it they entered, as they headed up the stairs, a boy with lots of face paint came down he raised an eyebrow at the girls following Temari, Ryley sent a death glare at him when he eyed her then tripped him as he passed her for eyeing Laura, he turned to glare at her.

"What the fucking hell?!" he screeched.

"Eye my sister again and I pluck out your eyes with a spoon." He froze then wisely backed away.

When they came into a room, Temari looked at her, "He's a ninja you know you wouldn't be able to catch him."

Ryley smiled wildly, "He doesn't know that."

Everyone laughed as Temari cheered happily as they set all the clothes out and went through them all as Tenten and Temari looked at all the different combinations.

Finally Temari smiled, "I still got dibs on Ryley."

Next thing Ryley knows is she is being forced into a large bathroom and the bathtub is being filled up.

Temari was in the bathroom too looking through all her shampoos which were stored in a absolutely huge cupboard.

Smiling she grabbed several different things from the shelf before pouring one of the bottles contents into the bathtub.

Then placing the others on the side of the tub, the smell of lily's filled the room, smiling Temari looked at her.

"There is shampoo and conditioner there soap and… What?" Temari put her hands on her hips and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Can I have some clean bandages too?" Temari looked at her confused, Ryley raised her shirt to reveal her stomach area covered in red bandages, Temari nodded and gave her some fresh ones before exiting.

-

Laura sat there and sighed, "So what's Kohona like? And where will my sister and I live?"

"Hmm, oh I am going to ask Gai-sensi if you can stay at my place, since it seems kind of fair, the people who find you have to take you as their responsibility." Tenten said examining an outfit.

"Thank you." Laura whispered and smiled, "Thank you."

Temari came back from down stairs with food and refreshments, then there was the sound of a door opening and Ryley came out in a towel, she gave Temari an accusing look before grabbing a set of pj's off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom and coming out again.

She had on a red tank top and green bottoms with wolves on them (wink, wink) and sat down grabbing a cup of hot chocolate and then the jar of peanut butter, a spoon and started shoving it into her mouth.

Tenten got up and grabbed Laura making sure to grab her pj's before going into the bathroom, Tenten turned on the water for a new bath, rooting through the cupboard filled with different scents, she came out with several different bottles, pouring one into the bath she put the others on the side and the room filled with the smell of vanilla.

Tenten slipped out.

-

Laura came out a few minutes later she had on a green tank top and blue bottoms.

The girls smiled and settled down as Tenten and Temari had already had baths, as Tenten and Temari talked Laura and Ryley slipped into sleep.

-

Hope you like it, I am not sure when I will be able to update cause of school and stuff but I should be ok, this story is once again of me and my friend Laura's adventures in the Naruto world so Reviewing means you like me and my friends adventures and if you find it boring don't worry it will pick up soon. Review please!


	3. Gaara

For those reading this is not a SasuNaru one they are the main characters so if your a fan sorry

Hesso! New chappie out and ready for you! I hope you enjoy I made something a little more interesting happen in this one so please read and enjoy!

-

Ryley sat up in the middle of the night, yawning she got up and made her way down the stairs to grab a snack.

As she entered the kitchen she began to search around.

Finally sighing she filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove, glancing around she began to rummage through the cupboards.

Frowning Ryley looked up at the higher cupboards she couldn't reach, pulling up a stool, she climbed up onto the counter and reached into the cupboard and successfully pulling out the spoils hot chocolate.

Making to step down Ryley missed the tool her foot slipped and she fell backwards, closing her eyes she waited for the impact but it didn't happen, instead she landed in something squishy.

Opening her eyes in confusion, she looked down to find she was sitting in sand, it floated around her too.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she decided.

"I am insane." Taking a glance around she realized the sand was moving into the shadows, "Yup insane, sand is moving and there is no wind and my mind is once again trying to make me stop eating chocolate. Laura told me to stop eating chocolate or my brains would melt and look where it got me."

Frowning slightly she sat up and began to move to the kettle muttering about how chocolate should be her friend and not melt her brain.

Ryley tended to do this when she thought she was alone, she let herself slip and be goofy and question everything so she didn't feel like she was alone, spending most of her time with Laura meant she did it very, very little.

Grabbing a cup from the counter she poured hot chocolate mix and hot water in, then moved over to the kitchen table sitting down at the table and began to drink.

"Are you blind?" Green eyes lazily drifted up from her cup to the red head who had stepped into the moonlight that Ryley had been working in.

"No." She replied plainly.

"Then you are not a shinobi." Looking confused Ryley looked at him.

"What's a shinobi?" the boy seemed shock.

He did not reply but stared at Ryley who found it rather awkward.

"Listen I apparently hit my head when I fell, I think and I lost all memory of everyone but my sister. She is the only thing in my head, I learned of people who can heal called medic Nin and people who fight called ninja like Tenten and what's their face." Ryley sighed as the red head continued to stare at her, her hair was slightly lighter though not blood red but kinda fall leafy red.

"Are you afraid?" Ryley looked at the red head.

"For my sister, I am afraid for." Ryley whispered staring into her cup.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ryley looked at him confused.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions and no I am not." She said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"What if I hurt your sister? Would you be afraid?" he asked.

"Persistent much? Yah I would be afraid for her but don't expect me to stand and watch if you do, I will do everything in my power to stop you, I think- I think I did that before, taking the pain away so she wouldn't have to feel it or something like that, the images are only vainly there." Ryley sighed, staring into her cocoa drink.

Suddenly sand clouded her vision and she was in the air completely wrapped in sand, the boys hand was stuck out.

Ryley stared back at him evenly; she opened her mouth and let the song pour out:

Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you;  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

Suddenly the sand dispersed and Ryley landed with a thud on her butt.

Standing up and rubbing her bum she looked and saw Gaara his head turned down, hiding his eyes.

"Oh sorry if I had known the song was going to hurt you I wouldn't have sung it." Ryley said apologetically as Gaara's hand gripped his heart.

"Where did that song come from?" Gaara growled his voice husky as his other hand went up to his head.

"It came from where everything else I sing comes from, why?" Ryley asked suddenly the sand shot at her pinning her to the wall.

Her eyes widened slightly as the boy walked over and glared her right in the eye.

"Your head." He growled his eyes wide, with something Ryley remember vaguely in her mind.

"No, where does feeling come from? Everything I sing, both I and my sister sing come from our hearts. What's the point in singing it other wise?" Ryley said plainly.

"Ryley… What kind of name is that?" Ryley raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, like I said no memory and how did you know my name anyways?" Ryley asked surprised.

She got no response; suddenly it dawned on her, "You were spying?"

No response.

Frowning Ryley decided to ask something different, "So what's you name then?" not very different but still different.

"Gaara." He replied.

"Well Gaara would you mind letting me down my hot chocolate is getting cold." Ryley asked smiling at him; slowly the sand retreated to a big jar attached to his back.

"It's already cold." Frowning Ryley made her way over to the kettle and began to heat the water again.

"Hey, um Gaara would you like some?" a grunt came from across the room, Ryley took it as a yes and if he didn't want it she could always have it.

Putting more cocoa in her cup and in Gaara's she waited for the kettle to boil.

"I am a monster you should run away screaming." Gaara's voice was slightly pained and expecting.

"Kay Gaara, prove it." Ryley said simply, she felt the air shift.

Pouring water into the cups she turned around to find yellow eyes with black diamond shape dots in the middle.

Ryley simply walked past him and put the cups on the table then offered Gaara one.

She felt something against her back, turning with Gaara's cup in her hand she let out a yelp of pain as Gaara rammed her into the table, the tables edge was sharp and cut into her back.

Fighting back tears that tried to escape her eyes she placed the cup on the table and turned to look at Gaara.

Her green eyes darkened as they met yellow, amber speckles appeared in her dark green eyes.

"That hurt." She hissed her voice like venom. "If you're going to beat me up, do it out side so my sister doesn't know."

The yellow eyes widened slightly, "Why do you care so much?!" he growled fiercely.

"What else have I got?! She is the only thing I can remember! All I will probably ever have is her! I don't want to hurt or to loose her!" Ryley growled tears streaming down her pale face.

Ryley's eyes were becoming more and more engulfed with the amber fire of her fighting spirit.

The sand drummed on the inside of his giant jar, "Why does it matter, she'll just betray you in the end."

"No, she won't." Her voice had calmed down considerably and the amber in her eyes receded.

"How do you know?!" Gaara was calming down slightly but his eyes were still yellow.

"Because she needs me as much as I need her." Ryley whispered, Gaara released his grip and stepped back.

Ryley's head fell forward hiding her eyes in her bangs, she turned and sat down in a chair, picking up her hot chocolate she sipped at it quietly, Gaara was now leaning against the counter.

Picking up Gaara's hot chocolate she held it out to him, not even looking at him.

She felt it leave her hand, letting her hand drop t her side she continued to stare down.

"What was it in the song that pissed you off?" Ryley asked.

She felt his eyes on her but she didn't move.

"Yashamaru," Gaara whispered.

Ryley looked at him and a sad smile graced her features.

"Thought he loved you? Made you think he was your friend? Faked caring? I know that feeling." Ryley sighed and stared at the bottom of her cup.

"How?" Ryley turned and looked at Gaara he was looking out the window.

"It's a vague memory like all of them but its strong because Laura's in it, there are people and I feel trust until they start throwing things at Laura and me but they weren't satisfied. So they beat me to a bloody pulp then they just leave." Ryley said sighing; putting down her cup she made a move to get up but was stopped by the sand.

"You didn't fight back." Gaara growled but his voice was softer.

"Of course I didn't! I knew I didn't stand a chance and that- that if I did fight back all I could throw at them were words." Ryley whispered, her eyes far away as her eyes turned a kind of wilted green color.

She could feel Gaara's stare at the back of her head, once again trying to sit up to avail she grabbed her cup and put it in the sink.

When she turned around Gaara was right in front of her again, he gripped her shoulders and was looking at her dead in the eye.

Reaching up she poked him in the forehead, his stared showed shock, his eyes showed confusion.

He stepped back and disappeared in a whirl of sand, Ryley stood there kind of shocked.

"What the… Ugh! I am never going to get this stuff… AND NOW I have a headache! Stupid brain."

Walking up the stairs she was about to open the door to Temari's room when sand shot up in front of her and she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, then with wide eyes she felt Gaara right in front of her face, the next thing she knew was something warm on her lips, it was rough and gentle but one emotion rang from the kiss confusion.

Then he was gone, leaving a very confused Ryley in front of the door.

Opening it she entered, closing it behind her she decided sleep was the best thing for now.

She didn't even realize the eye watching her as she drifted off.

-

So what did you people think? I like this chappie I made something happen and next chappie it will be Neji and Laura, that's all the hint I will give… MUH HA HA HA! Review please! And suggest songs please!


	4. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
